unitedwestandfandomcom-20200215-history
Shirkan
Shirkan is a soldier within the Seventh Fleet of the Army of the Light, and also a member of Horde Battalion, he is a member of the special division known as the Berserkers. Personality Despite his intimidating size and skills, along with his bloodlust on the field of battle, he is quite an easy going troll. Not even holding down animosities against races, usually he simply goes about his life as norm and is able to work with anyone. Even those with prejudices against other races, often saying it is their problem until it becomes his problem. On the battlefield he lives up to his task as a Berkerker, often weaving through a battle with cries of joy and blood as he hacks people apart. Despite this he does often say he knows his limits, able to know when to strike and when not to. Appearance Shirkan is a tall and well muscled troll, often being considered to a Dire Troll because of his muscle mass. Although he is much smaller. He stand fully erect rather than slouched and also holds his head high. He had dark green hair, almost black that runs down to his mid back and has many braids. His short fur is dark purple in color and covered in white tattoo markings, symbols of his dedication to all the Loa. His face is considered average, with little in the ways to call it attractive or ugly. He has hard piercing yellow eyes and two thick tusks that curve upwards from the side of his mouth. History Shirkan at a young age began to journey between the different tribes, even moving to Zandalar to study with them for a time. It is here he learned much lore and history from his people. When coming of age he aided the Zandalar in defeating Hakkar the Soul Flayer, working with several humans to do so. In this battle he shattered the fabled sword Zihn'rok, Destroy of Worlds. He collected many of the shards and chose to one day reforge it. Less than a year later he was forced into another action against the tyrannical Zul'jin, who tried in his mad bid for supremacy to rebuild the Amani Empire. Because of this the Zandalar sent him and several others to halt his actions to prevent upsetting the delicate balance of the world. There Shirkan took down the might Zul'jin, in the end he took the powerful blade Jihn'rok, the Great Apocalypse. Sometime during the Cataclysm and the schism of the Zandalar tribe he defected and reforged Zihn'rok. Bringing the two blade of the End together. Using them he led fellow warriors against the rebuilding Amani and Gurubashi Empires of Zul'Gurrub and Zul'Aman. Afterwords he fought in major campaigns to halt the Zandalar expansion in many regions of the world. Including Pandaria. Plot Equipment Weapons: Shirkan possess both halves of the End Blades, weapons that were forged during the Alliance between the Amani and Gurubashi Empires sixteen thousand years ago to signify their war against the Silithids. Zihn'rok, Destroyer of Worlds - This blade is the first half of the legendary pair, it was meant as a symbol of unification of the Gurubashi Empire with its neighboring Empire the Amani. Jihn'rok, The Great Apocalypse - This blade is the first half of the legendary pair, it was meant as a symbol of unification of the Amani Empire with its neighboring Empire the Gurubashi. Armor: Amani Warplates - His ancestors were of the Amani Empire, to honor it he took up the sacred armor of their greatest warriors. Skills and Abilities Master Swordsman: Shirkan is a skilled and expert warrior, able to use multiple forms of weaponry. He is highly skilled in swords and is able to use any form he desires. Being one of the most experienced Blademasters within the Seventh Fleet. * Ambidextrous - Shirkan has shown to be able to use both hands while fighting with no difficulty, even showing expert skill in using one weapon in either hand. Enhanced Strength: He is heavily muscled and large, able to use the six foot long blades of the End with ease, swinging them around as if they were nothing but simple short swords. Even able to block and hold back powerful opponents for a time, such as Yhwach, who he blocked with both blades. Enhanced Agility: Despite his size Shirkan is quite agile and speedy, able to dodge and parry attack with expert ease. He often even is able to watch body movement to determine the opponents next move before they make it. Enhanced Healing: Shirkan has made himself highly aware of almost every single Loa within the different Troll tribes around Azeroth. He has taken great liberties to offer praise and sacrifices to them all. Many have bestowed gifts upon him. Because of this his healing has become much greater, able to regenerate almost any part of his body, all aside from his Heart and Brain. Many consider him the reborn form of Vula'jin the Void, a Troll whose regenerative abilities were so great he could regenerate over half his body. Keen Intellect: Shirkan has extensive knowledge on the many different troll cultures that date back nearly twenty thousand years. He is able to recall much of this and has even documented much of it as well. Trivia Shirkan is an original character of Leapinglemur